<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slipknot: Origins by LoveKitteh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273818">Slipknot: Origins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveKitteh/pseuds/LoveKitteh'>LoveKitteh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slipknot (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveKitteh/pseuds/LoveKitteh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Группа Slipknot. Откуда она такая взялась?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В начале нулевых мы с моим корешем слушали Slipknot.<br/>А потом я заболел ангиной и валялся с температурой.<br/>Так мы сочинили альтернативную историю возникновения группы Slipknot.<br/>О, это был амбициозный проект.<br/>Я даже оформил этот текст в виде вырвиглазного вэбодиннольного сайта с картинками и графикой.<br/>Как и многие другие наши начинания, ни к чему это не привело, но зато у нас остался срез моего сознания на момент окончания школы.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как появились ОНИ</p><p>Явишася некто, их же никто добре ясно не весть,<br/>
кто суть и отколе идут и что язык их и<br/>
котораго племени суть и что вера их.</p><p>/Новгородская летопись XIII века/</p><p>    Где-то в Тибете, на вершине одинокой горы, среди облаков, стоял обдуваемый всеми ветрами скит. Далеко внизу, в горной долине, падали водопады и зеленела листва, но на вершине лишь тишина растворялась в тишине и небо сливалось цветом с воздухом.<br/>
В ветхом ските жил странный старый отшельник. Медитация и покой составляли большую часть его дня. Отрешившись от мира, он искал умиротворения и обретения подлинного бытия. Только иногда он принимал у себя редких путников и рассказывал им мудрые притчи.<br/>
Однажды мы попали к этому старцу и он поведал нам удивительную историю из своей молодости. "Ползу я, значит, бухой в жопу, по этой сраной плитке. А она, сука, гладкая, я всё время оскальзываюсь. Короче, не добрался я до унитаза, в очередной раз навернулся об пол башкой, блеванул и захлебнулся. Ну, подёргался немножко на полу и отрубился, сдох нафик. И тут, ребята, я увидел это. Я увидел всю историю от начала и до конца - и теперь я могу вам рассказать как на Земле появились ОНИ - самая нежная, добрая, толерантная, миролюбивая и жизнерадостная группа, состоящая из 9 существ, среди которых нет ни одной прекрасной девушки или хотя бы обыкновенного нормального человека, а национальные меньшинства представлены натуральной свиньёй.<br/>
Эта история берёт свои начала в различных временах и в разных уголках пространства. Но все они сходятся в одно и выходят в другое.</p><p>#0<br/>
sid wilson</p><p>    На недалёкой-недалёкой (в плане умственного развития, разумеется) планете с названием "Квадратный ноль" жили некие гуманоидные существа. У них были руки, ноги и хрень. Хрень у них была вместо головы. И вот одна тройка гуманоидов решила родить маленькую тварь. И зачали. И родили. Но не за 9 месяцев, а за 7. Для прикола.<br/>
Естественно, маленькая тварь родилась довольно прикольная - недоразвитая и с отклонениями во всём подряд. И вместо хрени у неё была какая-то вообще непонятная хрень. Зато с огромными глазищами. Тварь весело моргала ими, скалилась и издавала скрежещущие звуки.<br/>
Поэтому доктора одели на его псевдохрень специальный инкубатор с системой жизнеобеспечения. Причём подачу кислорода поставили в полнормы. Типа случайно. Убить хотели мутантика. Гады. Но он выжил. И привык к таким малым дозам. Навсегда. Зато стал из-за них видеть галлюцинации.<br/>
В школе беднягу постоянно дразнили, ещё бы - вместо хрени какой-то инкубатор с глазищами и зубами, вечно скрежещет, руками размахивает. Поэтому он ломал обидчикам руки и ноги. А хруст костей записывал на диктофон и собирал в коллекцию.<br/>
Но однажды он издал звук, которым уничтожил господствующую на планете религию. И его выслали с планетки. Выслали на Землю. Причем на землю - в прямом смысле - выбросили из летающей тарелки на высоте 1.5 км. Во избежание контакта тварюшечки с землянами. Но торчку было не привыкать к покушениям. В полете он сгруппировался, и потому приземлился вполне удачно - хренью. А воткнувшись хренью в грунт - стал гениальным диджеем. Вот так он попал на Землю. Поселился в маленьком городке в центре США и взял себе скромное земное имя Сид. Инкубатор на его голове от удара слегка деформировался. А через несколько лет и совсем облез, явив миру новую мордашку без кожи и мышц, зато с милым, и даже в чём-то детским, оскалом. Таким мы знаем его сейчас.<br/>
Как-то раз очередным странным движением своих (не в меру подвижных) конечностей над пластинками он породил себе брата - странного йожика. Но о нём речь позже.</p><p>#1<br/>
Joey Jordison</p><p>    Один маленький мальчик любил гулять ночами хрен знает где (известно где - вывернутых наружу крыс жарил на помойке, себе на завтрак). А его мама этого не любила. Потому и не гуляла. Зато у неё была волшебная масочка. И однажды она показала ему фокус.<br/>
Через некоторое время Джои смог смотреть на эту маску без дрожи и даже полюбил её. Он стал смотреть часами в прорези глазниц и искать в них истину. А из прорезей на него смотрели пустота, тьма, зло, извращение, испуг. Короче, его мама. А Джои им всем улыбался.<br/>
И когда маска стала ему вовсе не страшна - он снова стал гулять допоздна. В ней. Тогда мама придумала новый фокус. Джои тихонько, чтобы не разбудить маму, прокрадывался во входную дверь, а она уже ждала его за углом с маленькой палочкой в руках. И аккуратненько давала ему по лбу.<br/>
Сначала фокус проходил удачно. Но на тридцать пятый раз до Джои дошло, что можно бы и как-то защищаться. И вовремя дошло, дотерпел бы до пятидесятого - мозгов бы не осталось. Он и так из-за этих ударов по голове не смог достаточно вырасти...<br/>
Итак, в очередной раз мать притаилась в каком-то закоулке со своей палочкой, но Джои уже ждал удара. И когда над его головой нависла ненавистная деревяшка - он перебил её заранее заготовленным дрыном. Мать была удивлена. Но теперь и предупреждена.<br/>
В следующий раз она ждала его с двумя палочками. Но Джои тоже. Тогда мать подключила отца. Джои стал быстрее. Они позвали в команду бабушку и дедушку. Джои стал сильнее.<br/>
Так и проходили семейные встречи Джордисонов: глубокой ночью с прогулки возвращался маленький Джои и начиналась очередная отработка скорости и силы удара. Со временем Джои сам стал приглашать знакомых и друзей чтобы они помогли его семейству. Особым гостем для Джои был прадед. Тот наносил удар крайне редко, совсем не соблюдал ритма, зато бил сильно, резко и по неожиданным местам. Так Джои научился ожидать подвоха от своих барабанов и бить с такой частотой, чтобы ни один из них не успевал дать сдачи.<br/>
Он бил без пощады, не зная ни отдыха, ни границ. Он бил с частотой и силой отбойного молота, ритмично как шаман и виртуозно как дятел. Так юный Джордисон стал лучшим барабанщиком этой сраной планеты. А может, как утверждает знающий Сид, и всей Вселенной.<br/>
А в лес он пришёл чтобы нарубить себе новых сучьев для палочек, насмерть испугать маской лесничего и, заодно, посоревноваться со стаей дятлов в частоте ударов.</p><p>#2<br/>
Paul GREY</p><p>    В глубине австралийского Буша много чего можно встретить. Например, небольшое болотце с радиоактивными отходами в котором обитает неизвестный человечеству вид людосвинов.<br/>
Люди-свиньи тоже не многое знают о человечестве. Вообще-то они видели всего одного человека. Он забрёл к ним случайно. Просто прошёл по пьяни три тысячи километров не в ту сторону. Мудак он был, каких больше нет.<br/>
От него осталась порванная курточка, тонкие ниточки мяса, застрявшего в зубах встретившего его первым человековепря и плеер с диском KoЯN. Диск и курточка достались сыну вождя племени свинолюдов. О нём и пойдёт далее речь.<br/>
Маленькое радиоактивное болото - не лучшее место на планете, как бы рьяно нажравшийся Пол не утверждал обратное. Даже для сына вождя развлечений там было маловато.<br/>
Кататься на свинье Полу надоело года за четыре. Соревноваться с лемурами в игре "кто быстрее высосет всё молоко у бобрихи" ему стало стрёмно ещё через три года. Пара лет ушла на тренировки в греко-римской борьбе с мёртвыми бобрами и ещё пара на философские беседы с ними же. Эти беседы сделали Пола снисходительным, мягким и всепрощающим.<br/>
И вот один из вепрей приволок в подарок принцу курточку и плеер с диском. Пол слушал эту музыку и плакал. Плакал и ненавидел. Он тоже хотел издавать эти звуки, он мечтал об этом. Но у него не было не только гитары, о существовании которой он даже не знал, у него не было ни кистей, ни пальцев - только копытца и бивни. Он прослушал диск 666 раз, но больше не выдержал. Напившись радиоактивной гадости из болотца он пополз умирать в сторону бескрайней пустыни.<br/>
Очнувшись через несколько дней, Пол обнаружил что конкретно домутировал. Он мог прямо стоять на двух ногах, у него были кисти, пальцы и нормальные гениталии. С тех пор он любит лишний раз гордо продемонстрировать длину своего среднего пальца, видимо намекая и на что-то иное. Но морда у него так и осталась свинячья.<br/>
Переплыв Тихий Океан, наш свинолюд сразу отправился на поиски группы KoЯN чтобы снисходительно выдавить им глаза за те 666 несчастий, что они ему причинили. Но, так как он был сыном природы, да и желудей хотелось, то его вечно тянуло в лес. Так, роясь рылом в опавших листьях, он выполз на одну малоприметную полянку.</p><p>#3<br/>
Chris Fehn</p><p>    В одной тупой постиндустриальной сказке на одной убогой мебельной фабрике за 200 литров пива в месяц работал папа Карлос. Строгал полки, рубил ноги, брил рубанком ресницы, а в свободное время в виде хобби пописывал эзотерические трактаты и делел буратин.<br/>
Одну из буратин он назвал Крисом, в честь Карибского кризиса. Патамушта был империалистом.<br/>
Обычно Карлос отдавал буратин на студию Диснея в качестве бесплатной сьемочно-рабской силы. Там буратин били, кидали в них палки, камни, тыкали пальцами и заставляли сниматься в мультиках.<br/>
Однажды в разгар сьемок у надсмотрщика случился сердечный приступ. Забитые, затыканые буратины не разбежались. А Крис разбежался. Патамушта днем ранее увидел, как папа Карло дрочит. И захотел подрочить сам. Но не смог. Потому что по сюжету, тем более в детской сказке, дети не дрочат. Вот почему Крис сбежал.<br/>
Но Крис не мог целиком вырваться из сказки - как же она без главного героя? Поэтому ему оторвало яйца... Совсем к хренам оторвало яйца... Невероятно резким рывком, вызывая дикую, непереносимую боль, оторвало яйца...<br/>
Ладно, шутка, всё осталось на месте. Хотя, не совсем. На волю из книги вырвалась только тёмная, бушующая и яростная часть Криса, а тупое мирное полено осталось дома и назвалось буратиной с большой буквы. От этого сказка изменилась, стала более мягкой и идиотской. Мы знаем её только в этом варианте.<br/>
А Крис на воле.. как вы думаете-что? Дрочил! Самозабвенно и с полной отдачей. Но, так как по рождению он был персонажем сказочным, хуя ему не полагалось (яиц, кстати, тоже). И он дрочил нос. А что поделаешь? Дрочил только одной рукой. Потому что двумя не любил. Но вторая рука всё тянулась ему помочь. Тогда он стал занимать её какой-нибудь общественно-вредной деятельностью. По большей части долбил ею чего-нибудь рядом. Естественно, что со временем он полюбил ритмично разбивать всякую мёбель. Но и дрочить не бросал, поэтому иногда выезжал на природу всласть подрочить, ломая в щепки одною рукой шкаф или трюмо. Самым удобным местом для таких эквилибристических экзерцисов была лысая полянка в центре северной Америки.</p><p>#4<br/>
James Root</p><p>    Мало кто знает, что в штате Айова находится один из самых действующих вулканов планеты. Каждое его извержение неизменно приводит к хаосу и разрушенияМ и гибели больших человеческих жертв. Например, засыпало Помпею. Тот факт, что Помпея находилась на расстоянии 12.000 км от вулкана, только доказывает его крутизну.<br/>
Но это извержение, хоть и вошло в историю, было полной лажей по сравнению с другим, имевшим место конце 20го века...<br/>
Совершенно нехарактерно, но вместо пепла и лавы из жерла вылетел объятый пламенем демон с четким следом от ботинка на заднице. Параллельным курсом летела гитара, постоянный скрежет которой и стал причиной изгнания Джеймса из Ада.<br/>
Рухнув на землю, он материализовал бейсбольную биту и немедленно проломил череп первому попавшимуся под руку гитаристу группы Slipknot.<br/>
"Удачно!" - подумал гитарист, а вслух сказал: "Чувак, вот тебе моя маска, вот самоучитель игры на гитаре. Адрес репточки найдешь в телефонном справочнике. Бегом марш!". Следующим номером последовало приказание долго жить. Офигев немало от такого спича, демон надел маску, сожрал самоучитель и отправился на поиски справочника, т.к. самоучителем не наелся.<br/>
Единственный в Айове справочник находился в этот момент на столике. Столик стоял посреди помещения. А помещение снимала группа Slipknot под репточку. Правду говорят, от судьбы не наебешь.<br/>
В тот день, когда участинки бэнда заметили что гитарист не пьёт, не срёт, постоянно жрёт справочную литературу и иногда убивает прохожих пламенем изо рта, ему пришлось признаться. Он заявил что вдоволь напился, насрался и наелся, у него изжога и вообще отстаньте. А зовут его не Джош, а Джеймс.   Бэнд не удивился. Тогда Джеймс у них на глазах снял маску (от чего совсем не изменился) и показал фокус с материализацией биты. Бэнду понравилось. Явная экономия на маске и секьюритях. Однако для сохранения стиля к демонической роже примотали немного кожаных ремней.</p><p>#5<br/>
Craig Jones</p><p>    На одном маленьком захолустном кладбище в маленьком захолустном городишке Спрингфилде сидели на надгробной плите и бухали портвейн местные сатанисты. Вместе с ними в тот день был и йожик Сид. Маленький бравый йожик, родившийся от движения безумных рук с ярко-красным колючим эрокезом, в косухе и пьяный.<br/>
В тот день у сатанистов было хреновое настроение, потому что на могилах было мало конфет. И нажравшийся бравый йожик решил всех развеселить. Сорвав с груди цепочку с бритвой и гаркнув "японамать" он бросился разрывать близлежащую могилу. На сатанистов летели комья земли, травы и зверского мата йожика. Когда же, наконец, всё стихло, они загялнули в яму и увидели там довольного Сида, кряхтящего и трахающего разрытый труп.<br/>
Так продолжалось примерно с полминуты. Сатанисты пьяно лыбились, а йожик балдел. Но вдруг труп, у которого не было головы, резко схватил йожика за шиворот и с пронзительным свистом всосал его трахеей. Сатанюки ещё не успели опомниться, а у трупа уже отросла огромная круглая шипастая гермошлемная башня.     Выпрыгнув из могилы он начал раздавать проценты по вкладу. И, как когда-то другой наш герой на планете "Квадратный Ноль", он заметил необыкновенную гармонию в звуках рвущейся кожи и ломающихся костей.<br/>
В лесу уже не оставалось ни одного пытавшегося сбежать поклонника тьмы, подходили к концу оторванные от них куски плоти, а увлёкшийся Крэйг всё продолжал попытки извлечь из них какие-нибудь интересные звуки. Но тщетно, тишина и покой всё больше окутывали юный оживший труп.<br/>
Но однажды, по счастливой случайности, он наступил на бобра. Бобр умер. Но с таким интересным звуком... "Дави бобров по всей Земле!" - пронеслось в голове у Крэйга. И тогда Крэйг начал свои эксперименты. От него не могли скрыться ни лось, ни белка, ни жук-навозник. Дятлы, удоды, скунсы, муравьеды и броненосцы были превосходным живым материалом, который, умирая, давал Крэйгу звуки. Был у Крейга и штаб рядовых сотрудников звукозаписи, которые добровольно помогали добывать музыкальную гармонию, мучая какого-то забрёдшего в лес рэппера - вомбаты, еноты, вепри, собак. История настигла нашего героя когда он стоял посередине поляны, с безумной улыбкой, скрытой гермошлемом, давя одной ногой лису, другой - опоссума, руками заставляя дятла долбить в ягодицу медведя-носорога. Там-то и застукал его за игрой на биооркестре Князь Тишины.</p><p>#6<br/>
Shawn Crahan</p><p>    Может они просто не хотели ребёнка... Или хотели, но не такого... Или им не над кем было поиздеваться...<br/>
Когда он родился - город окутала тьма. Хотя ребёнок был розовый, цветущий и улыбающийся. Даже когда его заварили в титановой бочке и начали лупить по ней ломом, он не переставал радостно визжать и смеяться. И только в глубине глаз сверкал дьявольский огонёк.<br/>
Три года заточения без еды, воды и воздуха не прошли для малыша даром. Из-за постоянного контакта кожи с титаном Шон стал ...бессмертным. Однажды он понял - "пора что-то менять" - разорвал жвалами бочку, поломал мамочке с папочкой кучу костей и сбежал. Но они его нашли. И придумали новую казнь.<br/>
Купив маленькому Шону вечный абонемент на посещение цирка, родители отвели его туда и приковали к креслу. Вот изверги... даже о неполноценном питании и избиении ребёнка заботится перестали... и никаких тебе витаминок, только слонячье дерьмо вокруг...<br/>
Шон видел выступление клоунов 666 раз подряд (если вы думаете что это не так уж много - попробуйте). После этого к нему пришла шизоСила (бонусом к бессмертию). Он порвал цепи, кресло, слонов, клоунов, администрацию и шатёр. После чего спалил всё оставшееся к соответствующей матери и развеял прах по ветру. Кстати, решение завести троих детей Шон принял именно тогда. Мстительный он.<br/>
Однако всё это приключение дало ему неоценимый опыт - он понял насколько мерзки клоуны и как много боли они могут причинить человеку. Одев маску весёлого клоуна и заправив бензопилу, Шон отправился в школу.<br/>
В школьном медпункте слехка распиленная пополам медсестра поставила Шону диагноз - губчатый энцефалит. С тех пор Шон привык выковыривать из мозга личинок. Вот почему у него не зарастает дырка в черепе.<br/>
Через много лет Сатана, которого Шон научил играть на барабанах головой, доверит ему руководить созданием одной маленькой группки. Позже Шон, в память об этом, сменит свою лыбящуюся клоунскую морду на чудовищную сатанинскую гримасу с вырезанной пентаграммой и пересатнет скрывать окровавленный мозг.</p><p>#7<br/>
Mick Thompson</p><p>     Мик родился очень скромно и ненавящиво. Он никому не хотел досадить или помешать. Но нельзя сказать что он был маленьким и скромным. Потому что он был огромен.<br/>
Когда ему было три годика он начал цепляться башней за косяки. Родителям столько раз приходилось заделывать выдолбленные его макушкой дыры, что в конце концов они построили ему отдельный вигвам, сидя в котором Мик принялся размышлять о природе психических отклонений и маниакальных синдромов.<br/>
Когда маленький Мик впервые посмотрел "Молчание Ягнят", и у него случилась эякуляция при виде Ганнибала Лектора, никто из родителей не обратил на это внимания.<br/>
А ЗРЯ!!!<br/>
На следующий день Мик купил в магазинчике ужасов лекторскую маску (кожа, латекс, $7.95) и принялся, глядя в зеркало, дрочить.<br/>
На четвертый день отсутствие мальчика заметила его классная руководительница, и позвонила Томпсонам домой. Родители застали Микки в коматозном состоянии и в луже спермы. Неприходящим в сознание, он был доставлен в областную больницу, где, в результате забавной ошибки, его положили вместо реанимации в морг.<br/>
В морге Мик провел 5 самых счастливых лет своей жизни. Там было огромное зеркало. Там никто не мешал ему дрочить. И, самое главное, там его регулярно кормили. Эту заботу взяла на себя кошка, служившая при морге. Она кормила Мика мышами, крысами, фуа-гра с "Вдовой Клико" и чёрными шипящими мадагаскарскими тараканами, которыХ воровала в местном ресторане "У паталогоанатома". На такой диете Мик вырос в совершенно жуткую каланчу.<br/>
С тех пор Мик фанатично любит кошек.<br/>
Один убитый американский коммунист снабдил Мика томиком Маяковского. Поэт-пролетарий Мику понравился, а название любимого стихотворения - НАТЕ! - он впоследствии напишет на грифе своей гитары.<br/>
Как-то раз полежать в морге пришёл гитарист из будущего с проломленным черепом. Они с Миком разговорились, стали обмениваться разными историями из жизни. Так в 16 лет Мик научился играть на гитаре. Больше он ничего делать не умеет. И не умел. Разве что дрочить.<br/>
Сам Мик признается, что больше всего любит дрочить, когда вокруг него собираются кошки и играют на гитарах, как он их научил. И однажды Мик со своим гитарным оркестром поехал в лесок...</p><p>#8<br/>
Corey Taylor</p><p>    Снять кожу с черепа младенца и посыпать мясо толстым слоем спор плесени могли додуматься только доктора психбольницы. Именно они и воспитали нашего следующего героя.<br/>
По причине посаженности на "хоть и длинную, но не беспредельную" цепь маленький Кори мог общаться только с работниками и пациентами жёлтого дома, в который его по ошибке (вместо детского сада или крематория) отнесла мать. Именно под влиянием рассказанного местными психами он начал понимать мир и писать стихи. Позже эти стихи станут текстами великих песен, но тогда их понимали немногие. Большинство предпочитало компанию розовых слонов, а не маленького агрессивного мальчика с зеленоватой перекошенной мордой и длинными заплетёнными в дреды волосами, орущего свои бешеные стихи. А когда юный рычащий бог, плюясь на всё подряд и размахивая сделанным из лопаты мечом-двуручником, в очередной раз срывался с цепи и выходил на охоту за психами - с ним совсем все переставали хотеть дружить, прятались даже сторож, телохранитель сторожа, охранник мадридского "Писающего мальчика", латентные истероиды и прочий персонал дурдома.<br/>
Иногда главврач выезжал в город для покупки новых терапевтических средств и брал с собой начинающего поэта (жаждущего уталить гнев свежей, непсихованной кровью), чтобы отпустить его на пару часиков побродить по городу. Но чаще всего он так увлекался подобранным креативом, так желал его скорее опробовать, что забывал Кори в магазине, и тот жил там, изучая философию Ницше и тренируя лице-челюстно-орущие мышцы до следующего приезда врача. Постепенно мальчик настолько привык к этому порномагазину, что позже с радостью принял предложение пойти туда работать.<br/>
В остальном малыша воспитывали классически. На ночь орали в ухо тексты групп Pink Floyd, the Exploited, Ласковый Май, весь цикл написанных местной шизофреничкой сказок "Харри Портер" и коллекцию предсмертных записок самоубийц, крутили золотой фонд "Фильмов ужасов для психбольных", а также пугали Фредом Дёрстом и кормили гусеницами. Которых Кори даже полюбил. Плотскою любовью.<br/>
Одним ужасным солнечным днём, будучи уже здоровой скотиной,   а не малым юнцом, в поисках самых жирных и привлекательных гусениц, слегка обдолбаный (что было заметно по тому как он периодически пытался взлететь, хлопая ушами), он выполз на полянку, где какой-то подозрительный тип зафрахтовал его батрачить на мировую порноиндустрию в уже знакомом нам маленьком милом магазинчике.</p><p>начало конца</p><p>Когда Сатана приезжал в Айову, он обычно ставил палаточку на одном и том же месте. Это была его любимая уютная полянка.<br/>
На нее и вывалились (из окрестных зеленых насаждений), издавая различные-но-равно-омерзительные звуки восемь уродов, которым на роду была написана мучительная смерть...тьфу, то есть стать группой Slipknot.<br/>
На различные-но-равно-омерзительные звуки, доносившиеся теперь со всех сторон (уже шатающейся от вибраций) палатки, выполз Сатана. С брезгливым отвращением глядя на толпу бешеных уродов, носящихся по полянке, Сатана резко хлопнул в ладошки (у Князя Тьмы были маленькие ручки) и гаркнул: - ХУЛИ!!!!?ганы, вы чего творите?! Совсем осатанели?! Три часа ночи!<br/>
Восемь уродов заметили, что внезапный вихрь оборвал с деревьев все листья и снёс Макдональдс где-то у горизонта видимости, как по команде развернулись и уставились на источник звука. Источник стоял у своей палатки и крутил когтистым пальцем у рогатого виска.<br/>
Уроды смутились. Замолчали. Потупились. Шон даже перестал жевать свой мозг, а Крейг стал смущенно шаркать ножкой. По хвосту свежеубитого бобра, правда. Только Джеймс ничего не заметил. Потому что еще уматывал (который год) с диким криком от ополоумевших антипоклонников где-то в глубинах вулканического ада.<br/>
Сатана отеческим взглядом смерил виновато притихшую аудиторию и молвил: "Ну шо мне с вами, хлопцы, делать? Хотите - превращу в питонов?"<br/>
Крис мгновенно заценил фалличность символа и, капая слюной на газон, бешено затряс башней. Причем башней Шона. Однако Джои с таким раскладом согласен не был. Он дико завизжал, выражая общее мнение, и от души врезал Крису промеж ног. Потому что выше подпрыгивать не умел. Увидев такой театр Кабуки, Сатана уяснил, что про питонов лучше больше не заикаться.<br/>
"Тогда другой вариант, менее напряжный. Вот вам комбинезоны (я когда на подлодке пожарником служил, украл. Смотрите, какие красивые - с номерочками), вот банка побелки - буратину свою чахоточную намажьте, так смешнее. И вот это вот, че вы щас тут творили, приносить мне раз в два года. На компакт-дисках. Я буду тут, в палатке. Дрочить. Или переодеваться в Элвиса. Но вы не стесняйтесь, заходите. Только без ваших йобаных воплей, придурки".<br/>
- А что есть компакт-диск? - проскрипело из хрени.<br/>
- А это типа твоих винилов, тока маленькое! - сказал Пол и отвесил в хрень смачный пендель с копыта (за неприятные воспоминания).<br/>
"Вот в таком вот АКСЕПТЕ! - подвел итог Сатана - идите, и без всемирной славы не возвращайтесь!"<br/>
И залез обратно в палатку.<br/>
Но потом вылез жопой вперед и, вытащив за собой какое-то чучело в белом остроконечном балахоне, сказал: "Дарую вам вокалиста. Пока не найдете Кори - будет у вас петь."<br/>
- А что с Кори?<br/>
- А он пока пусть поработает в моем порномагазине.<br/>
- А как группу-то назовем?<br/>
- SLIPKNOT!!! - прогремело с небес. Вслед за тем из облаков спустилась петля и захлестнулась на шее у Сатаны.  "О! Мне пора! - прохрипел Сатана. - будут вопросы - обращайтесь к сынишке моему, Оззику, он где-то в Тибете, на одинокой горе". И петля вздернула его к небесам.</p><p>    Те, кто теперь Slipknot, удивленно переглянулись, нихрена не поняли, сели в микроавтобус и двинулись. Головой. А потом в сторону мирно спящего, еще ничего не подозревающего человечества.</p><p>Happy end (or start?)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. UPGRADE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Однажды Джои очень заинтересовался кибернетикой и её возможностями в улучшении физических качеств организма. Особенно ударных. А потом увлёкся ею так, что начал заменять куски себя на куски механизма. Так от Джои не осталось ни-че-го и он стал киборгом.</p><p>Кошки говорят что Мик столько времени провёл во сне среди трупов, что в него стали вселяться их души, он стал видеть странные сны, бродить в загадочных и таинственных землях. Его физическое тело постепенно потеряло реальность и он стал призраком.</p><p>Есть информация что Крейг, как настоящий зомби, совсем не дышит. Совсем-совсем. И неизвестно - есть ли у него душа или она давно улетела заниматься Административной службой в Администрации Ада. Ведущие слипкнотоведы утверждают что она действительно отделилась при его смерти, но периодически возвращается к нему чтобы поторчать на концерте лучшей в мире группы. Но он всё равно не дышит.</p><p>В пору своей дурдомовской юности Кори много экспериментировал с галлюциногенными веществами и как-то раз попал в мир реализации галлюцинаций. Вышел он оттуда уже не человеком, а ожившей галлюцинацией.</p><p>Одна старинная легенда гласит что на Земле испокон веков существует странная тварь по имени Шон. Она бродит по планете, творит несчастья, принимает различные жуткие облики и создаёт тяжкометаллические группы. А ещё она бессмертна, добра и очень злобна.</p><p>Таким образом (если верить слипкнотоведам и прочим достоверным источникам информации*), состав группы можно представить так:<br/>#0 Alien<br/>#1 Cyborg<br/>#2 Mutant<br/>#3 Book AntiHero<br/>#4 Demon<br/>#5 Zombie<br/>#6 Immortal Evil One<br/>#7 Phantom<br/>#8 Hallucination</p><p>* - перехваченным радиограммам инопланетян, томам по футуристической андроидо-кибернетике и дневнику барабанщика, мифам австралийских аборигенов, странным детским книжкам, летописям, найденным при археологических раскопках в Аду, пьяному бреду сатанистов, древним легендам, основанным на страхе, суеверии и желании вечной жизни, рассказам кошек, служащих при морге, а также наркотическому бреду вокалиста одной небезысвестной ню-металлической группы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Краткое Пособие: как воспитать детей, чтобы они стали похожими на Slipknot.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Многие из нас хотели бы быть такими же как Slip'ы, но, к сожалению, не все обладают такими талантами, способностями и особенностями. Сегодня мы расскажем вам как взрастить детей в духе Slipknot.</p><p>  Для начала необходимо поставить около люльки музыкальную систему и регулярно проигрывать на ней Black Sabbath, Slayer, Sepultura, KoЯN и группу "Звери" - пусть дитя звереет. Музычку желательно включать тогда когда ребёночек пытается уснуть. И ему будет легче бодрствовать и соседям не будет мешать его визг.</p><p>  В обязательную программу воспитания входит и физическая подготовка. Два раза в день по пять минут дитя нужно бить головой об стену, приговаривая "Ю гонна брэйк зэ волл".</p><p>  В качестве идеологической подготовки чада к будующей взрослой жизни будить его можно криком "People equol shit!". Чтобы не возникало сомнений. Аналогичной фразой можно пополнить паноптикум зафиксированных на стене в виде кровавых буквищ великих вопросов и ответов типа "What the Hell did I do to Deserve All of Тhis?" и "SICK!".</p><p>  Если ваш ребёнок заболел чесоткой или ветрянкой - необходимо связать его по рукам и ногам, пусть мучается.</p><p>  Очень хорошо, если в доме будет игрушка-убийца. Лучше всего подойдет заводной клоун на солнечных батарейках с вмонтированным в манипуляторы ножом. Цикл работы - два удара вверх, два вниз, удар с разворота. Заводской модели хватает на 35-40 дней безостановочной работы, но, имея мало-мальские знания в области электроники, вы можете растянуть это удовольствие на пару месяцов.</p><p>  И, наконец, самое главное - учите своих детей постоянно слушать группу Slipknot. Эта музыка научит вашего ребёнка как быть агрессивным и замкнутым, учит страдать и до безумия ненавидеть мир. А это главное.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>